Alexis Danielle Dumbledore-Snape
by WiccanMerWolf
Summary: Alexis Dumbledore goes 2 hogwarts & gets sorted. Things dont look so good but shes strong. A few years pass & she falls in love gets married & is carrying the child of Severus Snape. Then tragedy strikes. She loves him & yet hates him. Hes her husband & the father of her unborn child but he killed her father. Will she forget him or discover 2 late that she still loves him?


ound HP & The Order Of The Phoenix i had a crush on Harry. My mom thought Snape was cute and we bought all the movies but i hadn't thought about them a lot and one day I watched them and wa-la I had a crush on Snape. I even wrote a report about him for L.A. I'll post it. Umm anyways I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did.

* * *

[Lexi:] Daddy...I'm nervous...What if I get sorted into...(She gulps)...Hufflepuff?

[Dumbledore:] Why is it that you hate Hufflepuff?

[Lexi:] I'm not sure really...But anythings better than Hufflepuff...Even Slytherin is better than Hufflepuff...(She sighs)

[Dumbledore:] Well when you're getting sorted tell the hat...

[Lexi:] All right...Daddy? Is Mummy coming?

[Dumbledore:] Of course...She'll take to the sorting hat...And remember...You're supposed to call her...

[Lexi:] Professor McGonagall...And your Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore...

[Dumbledore:] Good girl...Have everything? Owl, robes, books?

[Lexi:] Yes...Professor...(She giggles) Uh...Daddy?...I still need a wand...

[Dumbledore:] Right...(Minerva walks up)...Minerva...

[Lexi:] Mum! (She hugs her mother) I need a wand...

[Minerva:] Well then...Let's take you to Olivander's Wand Shop...(She takes her to the shop)...This is Lexi

[Lexi:] I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts...

The Sorting...

[Minerva:] Alexis Dumbledore...(Lexi walks up and Minerva puts the hat on her)

[Lexi:] Don't say Hufflepuf...Dont say Hfflepuff...

[Hat:] Your parents are both very powerful...And both Gryffindor...But you...I know...SLYTHERIN!...

[Lexi:] Yes!...(She goes to the ravenclaw table)

2 Hours Later...

[Lexi:] Daddy...Are you upset that I got Slytherin?

[Dumbledore:] No...I'm very proud of you...Slytherin has gained a great witch!

[Lexi:] Really?

[Minerva:] Yes...(She kisses her daughters forehead)...Now...Off to bed...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too, Mum...

[Dumbledore:] Goodnight...And try to stay away from Jonston Goldsmith...He's a bit of a bully...

[Lexi:] (She smiles and heads off to the Slytherin

2 Hours Later...

[Snape:] Miss Dumbledore...Might I have a word...with you?

[Lexi:] Yes Professor? (Everyone leaves)

[Snape:] Nothing big...I just want to speak to you about the baby...

[Lexi:] Sev...I'm fine and so is she or he...I have to get to Charms Class...I'll see you later...I love you...

[Snape:] Me too...(He smiles and she leaves)

6 Years Later...

[Lexi:] Hey! Don't move so much...It makes Mommy nauseous!...(She rubs her stomach)

[Snape:] May I?

[Lexi:] Well...It's just as much your baby as it is mine...(He feels her stomach)

[Snape:] Hello...When you get here you are going to be the most beautiful little baby ever...Unless of course you look like me...Then I'm very sorry...

[Lexi:] Why? I think you're very handsome...After all I did have a huge crush on you and we did have a little fling...

[Snape:] Fling?

[Lexi:] Well yeah...Up until we fell in love...Then...

[Snape:] It became more...

[Lexi:] Yeah...I mean after all I am carrying your child...

[Snape:] And you are my wife...(He kisses her)...

[Lexi:] That I am...(She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck)

[Snape:] I don't think I've ever been this happy...(He kisses her)

[Lexi:] I know...(She smiles and kisses him)...Oh...My father wants to speak with you...Now...I forgot...(She kisses him and he leaves)

2 Months Later...

[Lexi:] Severus...Why are you so angry?...(She starts crying)...Did I do something?...Sev...Talk to me?

[Snape:] Lexi...You didn't do anything wrong...It's just...Something...Don't worry...Stress is bad for the baby...(He kisses her forehead)...You're really starting to show...

[Lexi:] I know...I guess I better start dressing a little more...Conservitavely...Try to hide the fact that I'm getting fat...

[Snape:] You are not getting fat...Our child is growing...(He kisses her) I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She hugs him and smiles) Do you think the pregnancy is making me look too old?

[Snape:] (He snickers and hugs her)...Lexi, you're 17...How on earth could you look old?...(He kisses her)...You are perfect...I love you...(He kisses her cheek)

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She kisses him and smiles)

2 Months Later...

[Lexi:] Severus...I swear to God! If you die I'm going bring you back and kill you myself! (She kisses him)

[Snape:] I'll be fine...I love you...(He hugs her)...I have to go...(He kisses her again)...I love you...

[Lexi:] I love you too...(She smiles weakly and watches her husband vanish)...Don't worry baby...He'll be back...

1 Hour Later...

[Harry:] He trusted you!

[Lexi:] Harry! What the hell is going on?

[Harry:] He killed him! He killed Dumbledore!

[Lexi:] What?! What the bloody hell are you talking about Harry?!

[Harry:] Your husband! He murdered Dumbledore!

[Lexi:] That's a lie! Severus! Tell me he's lying!

[Harry:] I saw it! He killed your father!

[Lexi:] Liar! No! No! It's not true! Tell me it's not true! Severus! Severus!

[Snape:] (He goes to her)...I'm sorry! (He lifts her face and plants a small kiss on her lips)...I love you...I'm sorry...

[Lexi:] You son of bitch! (She slaps him) How could you! (She sobs and hits him) I trusted you! I loved you!

[Snape:] Lexi...Please...

[Lexi:] I hate you!

[Harry:] SECTUMSEMPRA! (He gets the spell blasted back at him)

[Lexi:] Harry! You may have killed my father but I will not let you kill my best friend! STUPEFY! (She blasts him with the spell)

[Harry:] Why don't you fight back? You coward!

[Snape:] You dare use my own spells against me?

[Lexi:] What?

[Snape:] Yes...I'm the half blood prince!

[Lexi:] More like half blood son of bitch!

[Snape:] I love you...


End file.
